


Involuntarily

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Superman, M/M, Omega/Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 52蝙蝠为了救回他的超人努力数年不曾放弃，一直以来都是独自一人熬过所有令他痛不欲生的发情期。这次发情期的时候他决定做出些改变，但是没想到麻烦也跟着到来了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关系很混乱。  
> 关系很混乱。  
> 关系很混乱。
> 
> 看清标签，小心点开，因为他们甚至同时出现在一张床上。
> 
> 最后声明:只有姓韦恩的是受。

布鲁斯皱着眉甩了甩手上的湿液，又从容不迫的洗了两遍手才按开门锁。在他即将进入，直到发情期结束的这段期间，阿福瑞德都会被“强行休假”，没有人会在这时候拜访他，除非是他邀请来的床伴。

距离上一次因为这个目的邀请人来，已经过了十多年吧？他记不清了，那时候他还没遇见克拉克，克拉克也还没标记他。

布鲁斯有些不悦，思量着要不要在支票上改写几个数字，因为对方早来了太多。他打开大门，并没有看见人影。

有一只手直冲着他脖子抓来，布鲁斯一闪身，双手钳制住他的手腕用力下拧。这一套动作下来，对方通常都会来不及反应就被卸了一只手，但令他惊讶的是，对方纹丝不动。眨眼间他就被握住双腕，胸口猛的撞上墙。

“没记错的话，这不是你最喜欢的姿势吗？”来人紧贴着他，用身体将他困在墙上。“别来无恙啊，亲爱的布鲁斯。”

“卡尔。”他咬着牙说，“放开我。”

“为什么呢？你现在都能承受我直接插进去不是吗？哦……你可爱的发情期快到了。”布鲁斯的睡袍松垮垮的，已经被扯下了肩头。卡尔在他颈间嗅了几口，湿热的舌头直接舔上颈后的腺体。

“我！认真的！放开！”布鲁斯用力向后挣扎了几下，卡尔就放开了他。有什么好急的呢？再过一段时间他就会忍不住爬过来求自己干他的。卡尔跟着他往楼上走，同时上上下下的打量他。

“你戴了环？”卡尔有些疑惑的问。价格不菲的临时避孕环，戴在Omega的子宫入口处，能有效的阻断精子进而起到避孕的作用，等Omega的发情期过了就会被本体当成营养物质消化掉。可现在戴着有什么用？他们有过的几次性交，卡尔都喜欢把阴茎插进他的子宫里，难道他想用这东西拦住自己？“不喜欢我干你的子宫吗？”卡尔调笑着，布鲁斯一把甩上房间的门。

他在隔间里潦草的换上了平时常穿的三件套，袖扣也没系，松散的头发也没打理。“你为什么会在这？”打开门，看着依在墙边的卡尔问到。在没有超人的那段时间里他经常会联系平行世界的卡尔，即使卡尔对他自己世界的所作所为令布鲁斯感到不耻，但他还是需要超人的帮助。

“你打开了传送门，我就把这当成一个邀请了。”这答案让布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，他思索着是不是实验的哪个步骤出了问题才导致隧道的门打开了。“布鲁斯，你最终不还是决定让我陪你度过发情期。来吧，我们有一周的时间可以挥霍。”

“你注意一下，卡尔。”布鲁斯躲开他想搂住自己的手臂，语气严肃。“首先，不是我邀请你来的。其次，我邀请的人也不是你。”他开始下楼，现在最主要的还是去蝙蝠洞检查一下时光机，他才刚刚取得了些进展，希望不要出什么差错才好。

“不是我是谁呢？”卡尔挡住他的去路，半飘在他面前俯视他，俨然那副不可一世的独裁者形象。“你那一套恐吓招数对我来说不管用。回答我的问题，布鲁斯，还是你又在哪找了其他的超人来陪你？”

“我没有。”布鲁斯垂在身侧的拳头握紧了些，这些细节当然逃不过卡尔的眼睛。

“那为什么这么匆忙呢？”卡尔满意的笑着，布鲁斯向来都是最会审时度势的那个。“你那小机器救不回你的克拉克不是吗？它能打开其他纬度空间的大门、能穿越时空，甚至能改变历史，但唯独救不回你的小男友。”

“……卡尔。”他强忍着在那张俊脸上来一拳的冲动，深吸一口气，抬起头时面上挂着一丝苦笑。“我答应你，等我回来时我们再讨论你想要的。现在先在这儿等我好吗？”末了他又加了一句，“请？”

卡尔学着绅士的模样做了一个“请”的动作，等布鲁斯绕过他跑进地下，就飞上二楼去了。

机器没什么大碍。因为实验时间太长熔断了保险丝，更新完的数据没来得及保存卡在了奇怪的指令上，这才弹出了卡尔世界的传送门。布鲁斯松了一口气，心想着以后还要多加几层保险。

他在蝙蝠洞里待了足够久才上去，走进客厅时发现卡尔正坐在沙发上，百般无聊的摆弄着一朵玫瑰花。另一侧的沙发上是一个坐的规规矩矩的陌生男人，双手扶在膝盖上，还在发着抖。

“现在的服务都这么到位了吗？”卡尔用鞋尖指了指地上的一大束玫瑰，旁边还放着一个大包裹。“他说他是给你送快递的。”

“我不认识他。”布鲁斯冷静的说。

“我毫不怀疑。毕竟发情期时只要随便挑一个顺眼的Omega做床伴就行了，安全指数百分之百，认不认识又何妨。”卡尔走到那男人面前，沉声命令:“抬起头。”男人颤巍巍的照做了，Omega天生的本能。他害怕的闭上了眼睛，但卡尔只是摘下了他的黑框眼镜。

“你觉得我们长的像吗？”卡尔戴着眼镜问那个男人，男人看了一眼之后急忙点头。“错了。不是我们长的像，而是我们像一个人。”眼镜在他手里轻而易举的变成了碎片，他看向布鲁斯。

“你想怎么样？”

“你对我说谎。”卡尔咬着牙向他逼近，他就向后退，同时冲着男人偷偷摆手让他赶紧离开。

“我不是你的布鲁斯。”偷偷背在身后的手准备掏氪石，“怎么，你也想囚禁我？别以为我不知道你把他变成了身边的傀儡。得不到他的心吧？你这个可悲的——！”

“再敢提到他我拔了你的舌头！”他狠狠掐住布鲁斯的脖子。

“放开他！”一道残影从眼前闪过，卡尔被冲撞出去，落地时撞塌了一面墙。布鲁斯勉强能看出那是一个和克拉克极其相似的人，穿着同样的红蓝制服，只不过两鬓已经花白了。

“你果然还找了其他超人。”卡尔冷笑着从废墟里爬出来，骂了句“该死的婊子”，然后飞扑向他的敌人。

“趁他们在比比划划……”大宅另一侧的窗户被整个打破，首先出现他视野里的是终极人，开口说话的是他身后紧跟着的夜枭。

布鲁斯立即戒备起来，脑子里盘算着要怎么回到蝙蝠洞去取蓝氪石。“放轻松，兄弟。我知道你对平行世界的我们有所了解，不过以现在的局面，你认为再拿了蓝氪就能控制得住？先让我数数看，现在这里有几个超人？三个？”夜枭摆了摆手，兀自笑了。“像我说的，放轻松，我们的恶意很小。”

“你们想要什么？”

“你。”夜枭话音刚落，终极人就闪到布鲁斯身后，手中的绿色氪戒被夺下扔得老远，他向后钳制布鲁斯的双臂令他动弹不得。

“你太紧张了，我们对征服另一个同样的世界没兴趣。不过是……终极人总想找点乐子，于是我向他承诺，我能给他找到另一个世界的我。”夜枭冲终极人一笑，利爪挑起布鲁斯的下巴，尖锐的钩形金属磨蹭着他的皮肤，稍一用力就能抓花他的脸。“当然就是你了，我亲爱的兄弟，唾手可得的Omega，还正处于最香甜可口的时期……”

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？！”卡尔看着又突然出现的两个人，有些气急败坏。他踉跄的从墙上爬下来，对上克拉克他简直毫无优势可言。

“待在那儿别动，年轻人。”年长的超人指着他说。

“哇哦——停一下。”夜枭的爪子掐在布鲁斯的喉咙上，断了长者想向他冲去的念头。他的目光还瞥着一旁的卡尔，“现在正式的自我介绍一下。终极人。我是夜枭。这个世界超人和蝙蝠侠的邪恶版。”

“谁在意你们是谁？！放了他！”卡尔握紧了拳头。

“我希望你带的口粮还剩下了些。”夜枭勾起嘴角。他对终极人说话，目光却未离开面前的两个超人。

“卡尔！退后！你们两个都是！”

“对，蝙蝠侠，让他们听话。告诉他们终极人最主要的力量来源是什么。”

“是绿氪。”布鲁斯被迫仰着脖子回答，也算是对超人的一种警告。“终极人不怕绿氪，他食用它们。”

“很好。那现在让我们来谈谈吧，因为显然，我们的目标都是同一个人。”夜枭拿开了手，终极人也是。布鲁斯被推到他们中间。“终极人和我只是来找乐子的，只要他同意，没有破坏，没有伤亡，我们保证这个世界会完好如初。”

“他让你同意什么？”卡尔问，而年长的超人皱紧了眉头。

这个决定对布鲁斯来说没那么难以做出，毕竟他也没有什么牵挂了，除了克拉克为之献出生命的这个世界。他会将事情尽量简单处理，他决不想因为自己个人而给这个世界惹上两个难缠的劲敌。克拉克留下的标记在隐隐作痛，本来这次发情期他也决定找人陪自己度过，对方是谁还不都是一样。“我同意。”他说。“但除了你们承诺的以外，我还有几点要求。第一，你们不能以终极人和夜枭的身份出现在公众视野，不许刻意造成任何财产损失也不许引起任何骚乱。第二，我的发情期过了你们立刻就回去，不许再回到我的世界。”听到这条的时候夜枭耸了耸肩膀，“只要你修好你的机器。”

“最后，不许对我的身体造成任何永久性伤害，包括任何标记性行为。”

“当然，为什么要伤害一个听话的伴侣呢？”

“那么现在我需要继续修理我的机器。让卡尔带你们去我湖间的别墅。”这一场打斗下来造成不少实质性破坏，已经有一面墙摇摇欲坠了。

“你觉得我会同意和不知道从哪冒出来的两个人分享你？！”卡尔扯住他的手臂。

“那你就滚！”布鲁斯直视他的怒火，猛的一甩胳膊。

最后只有年长的超人留了下来，布鲁斯允许他陪自己进到蝙蝠洞里。与其说成是修理机器，不如说成是更改程序，实际上他需要握在手里一些砝码用来防备终极人和夜枭。

“介意吗？”最后的加密步骤，布鲁斯冲着身旁的人问了一句。长者答了一句“不”就背过身去。

“你知道这个机器没坏吧？你其实可以回到自己的世界去。”布鲁斯摆弄着手中的程序说。

“我知道。而且……我也留了一条通道可以回到我自己的世界。”

“你早就想过来了，只不过这次发生的事给了你一个契机。”

“是的。我很想你。”未来的克拉克，蝙蝠侠寿终正寝后的超人。

“……我很羡慕你们两个。”

布鲁斯又吃下了几粒药，到了傍晚才给克拉克指路自己的别墅。终极人和夜枭看起来刚回来不久，卡尔压根不在这。

“你最好先热热身？”夜枭笑着对他说。

如果能的话，他确实不想和这两个混乱的代言人搞起来。在他没陷入发情期中的迷乱，在他意识还清醒的时候，布鲁斯选择走向年长的超人，对他轻轻一笑。“克拉克。”他说，“可以吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

第一个吻很轻，带着试探的意味，布鲁斯凑上去贴了一下他的嘴唇，双手甚至都没接触到克拉克的身体就退开了。他拿掉领结，开始向下解自己的衣服。

“你身上的伤疤……很多。”克拉克看着他露出的胸膛说。

“习惯了。”他笑了一下。他离开之后，很多事情都不得不承受双倍的风险。“希望不会扰了你的兴致才好。”

“布鲁斯……你知道它们不会。”年长者心疼的拥住他，但被安静抱在怀里的人丝毫没有动作上的回应。

“那证明给我看。”他只是慢慢的说。

这一句就足够让他明白，他想要的不是同情和怜悯，也绝对不是傻乎乎的毫无实际意义的拥抱。克拉克的拇指抚了抚他的面颊，眸子里流露出悲伤。他的布鲁斯在这个年纪的时候就不用承受那么多痛苦，至少不用独自一个人熬过发情期。

他想念那股信息素的味道。克拉克低下头，深深吻住他。几十年间的思念绝不是远远看着就能消除的，活生生的人正吻着他，他想做的、他能做的都远比现在这些要多得多。

他用手臂把布鲁斯拉近，含着他的唇瓣把舌头顶回他嘴里，布鲁斯主动迎上去吮吸他的舌头，缠着它一起舞蹈，喘息的同时咽下他们的唾液，有几声细碎的呻吟从他唇齿间溢出。克拉克的手指绕过他的后颈，指尖用力按住那块小小的腺体，毫不意外的，怀里的人瑟缩了一下。

“唔……！老男人。”布鲁斯逃离了这个黏腻的吻，他已经在揉着克拉克的阴茎了。这件制服他解起来轻车熟路。“老男人，还很硬嘛。我还以为你人老了会不中用了。”他咬着嘴唇调笑他，克拉克也跟着笑了。他就是改不了在床上顽劣的毛病。

“小婊子。他要是敢这么说，换成我肯定操死他。”一旁的终极人靠着墙，夜枭拦着他不让他靠近。“别着急，先看着，我的兄弟可比你想象的还要美味。”

克拉克单手拖着他的腰把他举了起来，布鲁斯的双腿牢牢夹住他的腰。他嗅着布鲁斯的皮肤，重重的吻从脖颈一直下延到胸膛，咬住一侧的乳肉用力吮吸。布鲁斯向后靠着克拉克的手掌，揉着他的头发享受的呻吟，他的乳尖被舔得湿亮，圆巧的肉粒都被吸得硬挺了起来。

克拉克抱着他摔到了床上，柔软的床垫让他的身体弹跳了一下。克拉克覆上去向下吻着他的身体，手掌依依不舍的抚摸着他。他来到布鲁斯腿间，深知他还没有彻底进入发情期，一根手指试探着顶进略略潮湿的小口，布鲁斯挺着腰喘出一口气。

“觉得不舒服吗？”

“哦……不，绝对不是。我就是有点太期待这个了。”

克拉克笑着舔吻他的大腿，第二根手指也挤了进去。他像真正性交的节奏一样抽送着手指，拳头重重撞击上臀肉，弯曲的指节还尝试碾压过他的前列腺。很快他就不得不插入第三根手指来增大摩擦，因为布鲁斯开始真正意义上的变湿了。

“哈唔……克拉克……”他冲着克拉克把双腿张得更开，单手抓住他空闲的那只手和他手指纠缠。“克拉克，说点什么下流的！哈……只是想到这个我就觉得兴奋了……”

“想到什么？”克拉克的手指在他体内一下一下摸着他的前列腺，布鲁斯在他身下微微发颤。“你这个淫荡的小家伙，看看你有多湿了？还没真正进入发情期就这么湿，就这么想要吗？”他向外拔出手指，柔韧的括约肌吸着他，都已经适应了手指的形状。

“嗯……是的……克拉克，我想要你……”布鲁斯想把他拉下来接吻，但克拉克偏开了头。他用那只沾满湿液的手去挤压布鲁斯的嘴唇，后者顺从的伸出舌头卷去那些马上就要滴落的体液。他张开嘴，克拉克的手指就滑进口腔直插向他的喉咙。

“你对着我的手指发情了，B。”空气里蔓延出更浓重的Omega信息素，克拉克嗅着它们，阴茎压向柔软的大腿内侧，像是要烫伤那处皮肤。

布鲁斯费力的吸了一口气，从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。克拉克的手指插得太深了，他都有些呼吸困难。那些手指玩弄着他的舌头，揉弄他的嘴唇，让他的唾液不受控制的流下嘴角。他有些头脑发晕，眼眶也变得潮湿，微微发红的嘴唇下意识的去吮吸变得温柔的手指，模糊的泪眼带着渴望，他向克拉克投去乞求的眼神。

“哦……可怜的小家伙。”克拉克怜惜的看着他，但也仅仅是看着，他强忍着不再去触碰布鲁斯，就是为了能看到他更多欲求不满的表情。“我现在只能满足你的一个小洞，你来选择。上面还是下面？”

“唔……”布鲁斯的双腿难耐的磨蹭着克拉克的腰侧，他简直只要感受到那根火热的大棒就会流水了。“那你会吻我吗？”

“我会一直吻着你。”

“果然你们韦恩家的都是婊子。”终极人扯着小托马斯的头发，喘息着挺动腰胯，粗长的阴茎一直向他嘴里撞。

两兄弟长相神似，小托马斯也和布鲁斯一样有着一张英俊漂亮的脸，只不过肤色过于苍白，甚至看起来还有些病态。面具背后的小托马斯·韦恩常给人一种弱不禁风的假象，永远迷人而随和的笑容背后隐藏的却是无尽的阴谋。

他现在就没戴着面具，跪在终极人脚边，任由他为所欲为的操自己的嘴。他用双手推着终极人的胯骨，但也拦不住他用蛮力按住他的头，把阴茎整根顶进他的喉咙。终极人下体的毛发都贴到了他的脸上，小托马斯尽力吞咽着他，呼吸着他Alpha的信息素，不可抑制的因为它们而动情。在几十秒钟的窒息时间里，他收缩喉咙挤压硕大的龟头，听到终极人重重抽了口气，小托马斯勾起嘴角，这意味着自己让他爽到了。

“婊子，你离不开我！”终极人喘息着把他推开，险些就被吸射了。

“Yeh……”小托马斯笑着舔了舔嘴角残留的稠液，也不争论。身为Omega的他早就开始觉得下体变得空虚，撇开空气里那些浓郁到爆炸的情欲气息不谈，仅仅是床上那两人弄出的声响就能足够影响到他。布鲁斯在克拉克身下大叫着呻吟，脖颈用力向后仰着，双腿摇摇晃晃的挂在克拉克的肩头，脚趾都爽的蜷到了一起。

“加入他们还是再等等？”小托马斯抬头问他。

“你看上那老男人了？！”

“唔……他看起来还不赖。”他毫不避讳自己的目光，看着克拉克在布鲁斯身上卖力。“你看他把他操得欲仙欲死的样子。”

“贱货！光他妈看着别人就能发情！”终极人拎着他的衣领把他拽了起来，转身就给按在墙上，手指摸到胯间的衣料一撕，挺翘的双臀就露了出来。“看看我和他，谁能让你们兄弟叫的更大声！”说完就挺着胯间的巨物一捅到底。

“啊啊啊！！操！！！”小托马斯吃痛的尖叫，利爪在玻璃抓出一道刺耳的声音。

“真他妈骚，都这么多水了。”终极人骂着，还是觉得气不过，提着小托马斯的胯骨就往自己阴茎上撞。“来呀，小猫头鹰，把你的屁股翘高一点，看我不操穿你的子宫！”

“你他妈也就……！哈啊！！这根老二厉害点！”小托马斯费力的笑着说。

“慢一点！呜啊！！慢一点啊克拉克！我要……唔……我要到——啊啊啊啊——！！”布鲁斯大张着嘴，后穴向外涌出大股湿液，射出的精液都溅到了克拉克的胸膛上。他仰面瘫软在床上，一直高举的双腿早已经发麻，克拉克趴在他身上粗重的喘息着，下体耸动得愈加迅速。他低低嘶吼了几声，高潮之后肠道用力搅紧了侵入的巨物，显然也是把他夹的不轻。

布鲁斯又急又快的喘息着，带着哭腔紧紧抓住了克拉克的手臂。小腹阵阵抽痛着，他躲闪不及，积累的快感越来越多，阴茎还没来得及再硬起就又被操得流水，他流着眼泪求克拉克放过他，即使知道他甚至可能还没尽兴——他戴着的避孕环没能让克拉克插进自己的子宫，快感会大打折扣。但他现在不敢想象，克拉克就仅仅是变着法的操弄自己的肠道就让自己爽成这样，如果真的干进子宫，自己会不会被干死在床上。

“啊克拉克！啊！哦我的天——唔！！”他咬住嘴唇，迎接又一波痉挛，无声哭泣了好一会儿才缓过神来。他迫不及待的接受克拉克压下来的嘴唇，胡乱的回吻他，有时都忘了呼吸。这是他数年以来第一次觉得发情期也不算是件什么坏事。“五分钟！克拉克……就请给我一点时间……求你……”布鲁斯啄吻着他的嘴唇，还在轻轻发着抖。

“当然。”他笑着回答，顶开布鲁斯的齿关去舔他的舌头。他慢慢的从布鲁斯的身体里退出来，阴茎带出了大片湿亮的体液。这些多数都是布鲁斯高潮时流出的水，他还一次都没射。他也想过一开始不要做的那么激烈，但一看到布鲁斯深陷入情欲的表情他就开始变得失控。他性感又热情的身体，间或那些快活的笑，毫不掩饰的喘息和呻吟，无一不令他血脉喷张。克拉克搂着他的腰臀将他翻过身去，现在他想在布鲁斯身上得到更多。

“你可以继续放松……”克拉克的双手又一次落在臀部的时候，布鲁斯立刻就变得紧张。他趴在布鲁斯耳边冲他低语，承诺现在只是单纯的休息时间。他含住了布鲁斯颈后的皮肤，轻轻舔弄那块小小的、现在已经肿胀起来的性腺。

“嗯……”布鲁斯微微缩着脖子，享受的呻吟着，偶尔会在克拉克用力吮吸时低喘着轻叫几声。此时Alpha的温柔极大程度的安抚了他，克拉克吻遍了他的颈背，舌尖从脊线一直缓慢的舔到尾椎。

布鲁斯惬意的就像在接受一次高档的全身按摩，偏过头想解放一下自己的下巴，正巧听见一连串的尖叫。离他们不远的另外两具身躯正剧烈碰撞着，他听到小托马斯的浪叫声，终极人把他提起来按在墙上操，恶狠狠的骂他荡妇，在他高潮时毫不留情的咬住他的性腺，还不断用力的向他身体里顶。他的靴子上都是他们流下的湿液。

“该专心喽，布鲁斯。”克拉克最后吻了一下他的尾椎。

等布鲁斯意识到他想做什么的时候，根本来不及阻止。“不！克拉克等等！唔！……”克拉克用力抽打了一下他的臀瓣，布鲁斯惊叫了一声。

“乖乖趴好，让我好好尝尝你。”克拉克向两边分开他的腿，手掌带着不容置疑的力道抓住了他的臀瓣。

布鲁斯的手揪着床单，面颊火烫。克拉克刚舔第一下的时候他就有些承受不住了，差点哭出声来。太羞耻了，如果是他们没做过之前他还能欣然接受，但之后……他不敢想象现在自己下体狼藉成了什么样子。克拉克舔食着他臀缝里的湿液，舌尖每次滑过那个红肿的小口布鲁斯都想夹紧臀瓣，但克拉克的双手一直揉捏着、在向两边掰开它们。

布鲁斯把头埋在自己手臂间，再也不想发出声音了。克拉克吮吸着他的穴口，啧啧的水声令他脸红心跳，他甚至能听到克拉克把那些液体咽下喉咙的声音。他现在能感受到了，克拉克的舌头挤进自己的身体，粗糙的舌面转着圈的刺激穴口的敏感神经。Alpha都有一条绝妙的舌头，而克拉克绝对把它的妙用发挥到了极致。布鲁斯急促的喘息着，有些承受不住。他才刚高潮不久，肠道还处于极度敏感的状态，任何一点轻微的触碰都能引起一阵紧缩，他能感觉到又有湿液从自己身体里流出来，然后被克拉克的唇舌卷去。他咬住自己的手掌，发出低低的啜泣声。Alpha的舌头向他体内舔得更深，开始向四周挤开肠壁，这也就意味着粗糙的舌苔会充分摩擦过那些敏感的嫩肉，让他颤抖不停。

“唔——！克拉克！”他惊喘，“不要了克拉克！可以……嗯！……”再舔下去他就要高潮了。布鲁斯挣扎着直起手臂，能逃开哪怕一点也好，但克拉克的双手立刻按住了他的双臀。手掌缓慢又恰到好处的揉捏刚好能催化他的情欲，布鲁斯深知自己逃不掉了，他的身体沉浸在强大Alpha的信息素下，已经变得顺从了。他把头抵在床单上，呻吟着咬住嘴唇，不得不接受克拉克所给予的，直到他浑身颤抖着、大声哭叫着甚至喷到了克拉克脸上。

“哦哦哦……乖孩子，别哭，我喜欢你给的奖励。”克拉克爬上去抱住他还在发抖的身体，布鲁斯觉得他的声音里带着笑意，这让他更难为情了。他把头藏在克拉克的颈窝，闷声闷气的问他:“你下面怎么办？”那根巨物还顶着他的小腹呢。

“我觉得它应该一直都是这个状态了，考虑你现在已经处于发情期之中。”他半开着玩笑说。“布鲁斯，吻吻我吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

卡尔回来的时候就是这幅情景:床上的两人都赤裸着，布鲁斯被克拉克搂在怀里，布鲁斯正像小猫一样舔他的脸，年长者被逗得发笑。夜枭下半身的制服被撕得差不多了，支撑摇摇晃晃的双腿从地上站起来，用畅快的大笑面对怒视他的终极人。房间里的信息素已经纠缠到一起，Alpha和Omega身上都散发着淫靡的情欲味道。

“这么说你都被干过了。真够快的，我就离开了这么一会儿。”卡尔伸手去拉床上的人，克拉克想伸手护着他，却被布鲁斯轻轻拨开了。他知道卡尔是很难摆脱掉的人，自从自己第一次有求于他，他就猜到可能会发生这样的事。

他被拉着脚腕扯到床中央，长腿敞开着，卡尔托住他的腰，直接整根顶进去。“唔……该死的，这么湿，你都被操透了。”

“嗯唔……！”布鲁斯努力平复着呼吸，双手在身后紧紧扯住床单。卡尔刚开始就用特别迅猛的节奏干他，阴茎直挺挺的向更深的地方顶。他吞咽下，然后喘息出声，带点承受不住的哭音。说没有感觉是不可能的，那么大一根在身体里捣来捣去，敏感点都能被无情碾压个遍。而且他正处于发情期，Alpha的信息素还能催使他发情，涌着水的肠道热情的吸住侵入的巨物向内引，好像还觉得插得不够深。他被卡尔发狠操得尖叫了几声，仰着头狼狈的吸气。这时候克拉克靠了过来，他让布鲁斯半躺在自己的胸膛上，轻触他颤动的双唇。

“怎么了布鲁斯，怎么不叫床？怕别人听吗？忘了你以前求我办事的时候有多浪了？”卡尔按着他的大腿，粗长的阴茎每次都能整根没入他的身体，他们的交合处随便一摸就是一把湿液。他的身体在发热升温，流出的水都被卡尔操干的动作溅上了腿根。喘息声慢慢掺进了细小的呻吟，布鲁斯向后贴上克拉克的肩头，克拉克就去亲吻他的脖颈。

克拉克的双手从腋下伸过来揉他的胸，那两块硕大的胸肌被揉搓得发红，乳肉被从指缝里挤压出来。他用手指扯住两边的乳头，布鲁斯向上挺起了胸膛，低叫不断。“小家伙，你可真敏感。喜欢我摸你的胸吗？给Daddy流点奶水出来吧，Daddy很想尝尝你的奶。”克拉克舔着他的耳朵，这些胡话很容易让布鲁斯涨红了脸。“那时候它们还会变得更大更软，你可以一边给Daddy乳交，还能一边舔Daddy的肉棒。唔……有些忍不住了，待会儿就给Daddy操你的奶子好吗？”

卡尔重重喘息着看向正在接吻的两个人，他能感受到布鲁斯把自己夹得更紧了。布鲁斯湿着眼眶和年长的男人舌吻，两片大胸还因为自己操干的动作一晃一晃的。他的阴茎早就硬起来了，流出的水沾湿了肚子。欠干的Omega，光听人说就能发情。卡尔推开他的双腿，阴茎狠狠向里一顶。

“啊啊啊！！卡尔！！”布鲁斯尽力让自己的语气听起来无比不满，这一下顶动让他的下体一阵无力。卡尔的阴茎猛的顶上了他戴着的环，连带着撞到了他的子宫。“唔……混蛋…痛死了……”他小声骂着，有些惊魂未定。

“老家伙也没把你操的那么透吗。”他带着暧昧不清的笑意，缓慢的抚摸布鲁斯的腿根。“看来是……没舍得？”

“你如果敢伤了他我杀了你。”克拉克冷冷的说。

“那么恭喜第二个不义世界诞生。”小托马斯抢过话，挑衅的冲克拉克扬了扬下巴。不紧不慢的脱下自己残留的制服，拿了枕头垫在背后，舒适的靠在床头观赏面前的景色。

终极人从床的另一侧爬了上来，琢磨着怎么能让一个超人滚蛋。但在他的计划形成之前布鲁斯伸出的右手就握住了他的阴茎，那双眼睛可没有小托马斯的那样不饶人，同时有技巧的滑动着的手也取悦了他。“最后给你一点时间，韦恩。”终极人扳着他的下巴，“我可等不及来自你的服侍了。”

“会不会伤到他，用你的X视线看着。”卡尔也不理会克拉克的威胁，说完他就按住布鲁斯两边的大腿，把他牢牢固定在床上。

“你他妈的要做什么？！”布鲁斯内心警铃大作。

“为了防止你不配合。布鲁斯，我要把你戴着的环弄下去……”

“什么？！你……唔！”卡尔低下头深深吻了他，同时埋在下体的阴茎向着刚刚碰到过的地方用力撞去。效果是很明显的，他才刚动了两下，布鲁斯就开始剧烈挣扎，他能感受到掌心下的大腿肌肉紧绷起来，只不过被完全控制住了。

“卡尔！你！放开我……！！啊啊啊！”他感觉卡尔的大棒就像是在翻搅着自己的内脏，极具韧性的环状物吸附着子宫口，因为受到外力的冲击把那一圈敏感的嫩肉贴合得更紧。卡尔的阴茎没能顶开子宫口，但是能顶着那个软环继续向内用力，连带着宫颈两侧的软肉都被扯得变形。“哈啊……老天啊卡尔你不能……！你不能！呜……那里太——”布鲁斯哭叫着，像是无法呼吸一般一瞬间僵直了脖颈，眼泪很快就顺着脸颊滑落下来。Omega的身体因为过于激烈的交合一直在向外涌出体液，潮湿黏腻的液体散发着令人迷醉的体香，刺激着屋内所有Alpha的感官。因他的愉悦因他的痛苦，因他的哭叫和反抗，因他健康鲜活而富有生命力的肉体。而他此刻被牵制而无力翻身的状态更是令他们躁动不堪。

一直被顶撞着最脆弱的所在，布鲁斯的身体无法抑制的乱动，收紧的手掌把终极人捏得嘶嘶抽气。他变得暴躁起来，掐住布鲁斯的下巴强迫他和自己接吻，破碎的叫喊声被吞进喉咙都变成了虚弱的咽呜声。终极人掠夺着他的口腔，还险些咬破他的舌头。旁观身后的克拉克，他也忍不住低头冲着布鲁斯颈后的腺体一阵舔吻。

“呜……求你了，卡尔！！啊啊啊！……求你们了，这不行……”他的下腹发酸，床单上积累了一大片湿液。“求你了，唔嗯……克拉克…克拉克……这真的很痛……”布鲁斯向后讨好的去贴克拉克的脸颊，长者动摇了，但是刚有想要制止的倾向就被终极人扑到一边，小托马斯扔过来了些绿莹莹的东西，回过神的时候他已经被终极人用手铐铐在了床头。

“我们的世界就绿氪石最多。”小托马斯笑着爬到克拉克身边，“你好啊，猛男。”

“啊！唔……克拉克……”布鲁斯还被操着，死死咬住嘴唇，挣扎着看向克拉克那边。

“他不会有事的，忘了我们保证过没有伤亡吗？”小托马斯摆摆手，“还是担心一下你自己吧。”

卡尔把布鲁斯抱了起来，想让他坐在自己的阴茎上。他笑着揉捏那两瓣翘臀，这样一来布鲁斯的下体几乎就是被固定在他的胯骨上，即使卡尔不操他那根巨物也能顶到他的子宫。布鲁斯发着抖，还没忘做最后的挣扎，不稳的手掌撑住卡尔的肩膀想要为下体分担一些压力。

“布鲁斯，这样做可不太好。”卡尔握住他的腰，挑准他放松的时机猛的按向自己的阴茎。伴随着失控的尖叫声，布鲁斯连脚趾都绷紧了。一股热流顺着肠道喷涌而出，环状物到底还是被顶掉了一半。布鲁斯抓挠着他的肩膀，卡尔只向外抽出了一点，他的下体就像是失禁般流了卡尔满胯的水。

“被操的高潮了？小婊子，泄的爽不爽？”

布鲁斯还大口大口的吸着气，等他恢复力气之后立刻就甩了卡尔一巴掌。终极人在一旁哈哈笑着骂他蠢货，卡尔咬了咬牙齿，用力把身上的人推倒，将双腿架上肩膀，硬挺的阴茎重新捅进湿滑的甬道开始疯狂操干。

“看来我还是操的不够狠，嗯？布鲁斯？怎么每次一定要尝到苦头才知道学乖呢？！”卡尔使力顶向体内那个脆弱的器官，阴茎刚刚抽出一点就狠狠撞回去，软环没有几下就滑到子宫里去，这下没了阻碍，他的阴茎每次都能深深插进子宫，操的布鲁斯连连尖叫。

“浪货，爽不爽？被干进子宫爽坏了吧？”卡尔看着布鲁斯射到肚皮上的精液嗤笑一声，阴茎插得他下身发出咕噜的水声。他大幅度摆动着腰胯，确保饱满的顶端每次都能狠狠撞开内里的小口，磨遍颈侧，最后几乎残忍的碾住一块嫩肉令他尖叫不断。布鲁斯晃着头，哭的几乎喘不上气，脆弱的器官被插得一阵阵痉挛，紧紧吸住Alpha的性器反而增大了摩擦，卡尔每动一下都能让他的下身像触电一样发抖。

“不……哦天……停下！呜………卡尔啊啊啊——求你！啊操你！……”他哭着，身体向后仰着想躲开最猛烈的刺激，但却被死死抓住腰身逃离不开。他的子宫肯定都被插肿了，那么脆弱的器官哪能受得住这么野蛮的操干。

布鲁斯被干得头昏脑涨，眼前都开始发黑。卡尔又粗又重的喘着气，拼命绞紧的后穴像是有意识一样决定要榨干他。他忍不住爆了几句粗口，猛插进穴道的阴茎硬是涨大了几分，布鲁斯借着最后一点清明接受他的吻，等卡尔陆陆续续的都射进自己的身体，这才翻身爬开去查看克拉克的情况。

长者闭着眼睛，眉头纠结在一起，双手紧紧勒着床头的手铐。小托马斯跪在他身侧舔着他，即使克拉克不想，有技巧的唇舌还是逼出他几声沉重的喘息。

“成不了结，他是被标记过的。”卡尔揉着自己的阴茎，一脸不爽的说。

“但这并不影响你操他的骚屁股不是吗？来我这儿，小蝙蝠。你还想爬去哪儿？”终极人笑着扯住他的一只脚腕，很轻松的就把他拉到自己身边。

终极人拎高布鲁斯的一条腿，同时卡尔也推开了另一条。他的双腿被摆成了M型，就像被展览一样敞开着了。布鲁斯避不开他们向自己腿间审视的目光，终极人不怀好意的笑更是让他头皮发麻。“看看这个小骚穴，都被操肿了还张着嘴儿，就这么喜欢被人干？”终极人的拇指按进张合着的软口，指甲用力刮了一下蠕动着的肠肉，看着它们反射性的收缩。布鲁斯伸着脖子咽下口水，终极人的手指在他屁股里搅来搅去让他的喘息加重，他看到有精液顺着他的手掌流出来。

“准备好把你自己献给我了吗？因为我看你的小骚穴可是准备好了。”终极人随便在床单上擦了擦手，布鲁斯下体涌出的清液已经盖过了部分白浊。“像你这样的骚货会爱死我的大棒的。”

“……你…不做就滚！”布鲁斯恼羞成怒。

终极人向来都是要求自己的猎物百分之百的顺从，一次出言不逊就足够惹火这位暴政的帝王。布鲁斯倔强的脾气显然会让他在接下来的时间里不那么好过。

“既然你这么迫不及待……”终极人扯住他的头发，把整个人都拽过来。“那正好，我也喜欢‘直’入主题。”


	4. Chapter 4

他被按着跪趴在床上，终极人抓着他高高撅起的屁股，摇晃着，把粗壮的阴茎不停顶进他的身体。最原始的动物的交配姿势，粗鲁又野蛮，红肿的穴道被快速律动着的硬物插得外翻，涌出的体液被拍打出黏腻的细小泡沫，沾满了终极人的毛发和布鲁斯布满指印的臀。

“喜欢我的大老二吗，韦恩家的婊子？”终极人看着他拼命抓挠床单将身体挣开一段距离，不紧不慢的握住布鲁斯的腰，膝盖向前一顶，阴茎重重插回他的身体。又一声尖叫被他咽下喉咙，布鲁斯颤抖着，汗湿的额头顶在床上，无力支撑身体的双腿发着抖。

柔软的肠道被干得灼热发红，粘稠的体液和肿胀的肛口一同被粗壮的性器翻出体外。一片狼藉的下体被过度使用，臀瓣和大腿内侧都布满了深深浅浅的指印。布鲁斯被迫向两边岔开双腿，终极人健壮的腰身在他腿间耸动，时不时掐住布鲁斯饱满的胸肌惹得他连连抽气，从阴茎和后穴滴落的体液都被终极人邪笑着塞回他嘴里。“尝尝看，婊子，这都是谁的骚水？”

青筋密布的肉柱一刻不停的狠操着艳红的小洞，圆润的臀瓣摇晃出白花花的肉浪。虚软的身体摇摇欲坠，终极人就将他捞起，在他无动于衷或意识模糊时用更野蛮的方式操进他的身体。布鲁斯咽呜着用舌头推拒他的手指，他现在提心吊胆着因为终极人还没去干他的子宫。他能感受到圆硬的龟头触到更深处软嫩的入口，偶尔那么一下，紧紧贴合住摇晃起来，就能让他啜泣不止泄得一塌糊涂。

“啊呜……呜……”他哀叫着，Omega的信息素不可抑制的泄露出来。终极人享受着他在恐慌中不安战栗的时刻，大笑着嘲笑他最终臣服于Alpha的信息素，变回一个婊子该有的模样。这是真的，空气中蔓延着的那几股强大的信息素快要把他撕碎了，每个Alpha的信息素都在向他暗暗施压，不甘心Omega将甜美诱人的身体分与他人。终极人还在戏弄着他，布鲁斯就像只被衔住咽喉的兔子，不知猎食者何时会将尖锐的獠牙刺入皮肉。

“从我身上下去。”另一侧的克拉克皱着眉头，喘息着，因为布鲁斯发情期时浓重的信息素，同时也因为坐在他身上磨蹭的人。小托马斯撑着他的胸肌，饱满的臀肉间卡着克拉克硬起的性器来回的磨蹭，穴里流出的浊液弄脏了克拉克的小腹。“托马斯，别这么做，你应该自爱一些。”克拉克强忍着不稳的声音说。

“别做什么？让你强奸我吗？”他放肆的笑着，颠倒是非不过是家常便饭。“别对我说教，老男人。我没有道德底线需要遵守，也没有固定的感情需要维护。我不过是喜欢大鸡巴操我而已。”他抓住克拉克的阴茎，后者吸了一口气，湿软的小穴就要把他吞吃进去。“也别担心布鲁斯，终极人那蠢蛋不过是满足了一个骚货的心愿而已，毕竟我的兄弟可没有我这么诚实。你怎么看？”

布鲁斯在尖叫了。终极人顶进了他的子宫，硕大的龟头磨动细嫩的软肉，让他的四肢像触电一样无法控制的挣动。他的身体在向外喷水，一股股热流从他们的连接处涌出，淫糜的麝香刺激着每一个Alpha的嗅觉神经。终极人被收缩着的内里夹得几乎失控，按着布鲁斯的大腿，阴茎狠命的向他屁股里操。

“啊啊啊啊——！！够了！哈啊……停下！！不要唔——”这一下顶得他几乎失声，毫无章法的操弄已经带来疼痛，布鲁斯只觉得下身像是着了火一样滚烫，甬道又湿又滑也没能减少多少摩擦，又粗又硬的肉棒将下体插出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，快感和痛感混合在一起，小腹又酸又痛，挣扎摆动着的臀部已经看不出是在迎合还是在逃离。“唔啊……停下，我不行…不可以……唔……！！”

“哦……小骚货，你的宫口都肿起来了。疼吗？但是也爽的不行吧？”

“不！不不不不不这……呜……求你了，我不行——”

“嘶——欠操的货，还说不行，屁股里这么多水，流都流不完，天生就是用来吃老二的！”终极人用力抽打着他的臀瓣，顺从的身体无力绷紧，极具弹性的臀肉颤动着被打到发红，终极人听着他求饶的声音只觉欲火越烧越旺，下身摆动更凶，恨不得把两颗卵袋都撞进他的身体。“屁股都被操肿了还吸着我老二，哦——操！”

布鲁斯的阴茎只能零零稀稀的流出些浊液，等终极人又浓又多的精液射进他的身体，颈后的腺体被狠狠咬住溢出了血腥。他呼吸困难，眼前一片朦胧，想要反抗，但下体极度充盈的感觉反而安慰了发情期中的Omega。他哭喊着，眼泪和口水不由自主的打湿床单。等终极人放开他时，布鲁斯完全瘫软在床上一根手指也不想再动。

终极人从他身体里退出，布鲁斯还保持着双腿大开的姿势，翘臀及大腿布满了绯红的印记，被干得艳红的小穴根本合不拢，白浊向外流出染满了腿根。

“哦……我的小婊子……”卡尔伸来的手指缓慢的磨蹭他的股沟，双眼无神的人任由他为所欲为。卡尔看着那些不属于自己的精液一阵莫名的恼怒，趴回布鲁斯身上，火热的气息舔进耳朵，硬挺着的阴茎戳刺他的屁股。“布鲁斯，给我生孩子吧。”他小声哄着，“给我生几个孩子。”

卡尔不说还好，这么一说布鲁斯突然紧绷起来，奈何身上的人将他压得太死根本连动都动不了。

“怎么？你不愿意？”他提高声音问。

“不，不是…。”他颤抖着声线赶紧安抚面前的人，心里急的不行。“就只是……我到现在还没喝水，我……”他随便扯了个谎，“卡尔，我口渴了，还很久没吃东西，楼下大厅的隔间里有营养液，我需要……”他轻轻偏过头，把声音放柔，“请？”

“等我回来。”他答应道。

终极人又险些和夜枭打起来，因为他的婊子居然真的敢在他面前骑别人的老二。克拉克的手腕被氪石硌出了两道痕迹，现在的他只能由着夜枭骑在他身上自娱自乐。

夜枭被愤怒的终极人掐住喉咙时还是咯咯笑着的，他向后按住克拉克的大腿用力坐下去，长时间的窒息让他翻出了眼白，但他却在那时候射了克拉克一身。

布鲁斯只瞥了一眼在床上纠缠的三个人，用最后的力气翻身下床，支撑发软的双腿跑到床头，拉开暗格翻找里面的药瓶。

即使和Omega做爱布鲁斯也会服下避孕药以确保万无一失。最强效的那款，唯一的缺点就是需要严格按时服用。他看了看房间外的景色，月光照射在波光粼粼的湖面，树林深处已然泛起雾气。几粒星光从芦苇间升起，萤火虫都没剩下多少了——多半是错过了服药时间。

“布鲁斯……？”他快不过卡尔的超级速度。才刚翻出的药瓶被夺下，卡尔看了眼手中的纤长试管，那是韦恩药业的新产品。

“我该想到你总是满嘴谎言的。”卡尔看着小小的白色药片，眼中感情复杂难辨。把手中的药瓶捏碎，营养液扔到布鲁斯手边。“喝下去，我们去清洗。”他搂住布鲁斯的腰，去抚摸他的脸，出乎意料的温柔。“然后我会射满你，让你只能含着我的精液入睡。亲爱的布鲁斯……你会成为我孩子的亲生父亲。”

这些话让克拉克发出低沉的吼声，用力扯动手铐，皮肤被勒出道道血痕。“可以放开我了？”他状似冷静的看着夜枭说。

“当然，猛男。如果你射给我就更好了。”小托马斯一副餍足的模样从他身上跨下去，而终极人的重点则完全放在了:“他还能怀孕？！”

“……”小托马斯翻了翻眼睛，“不然呢？你这个只会精虫上脑的白痴。”

“臭婊子！再敢挑战我！总有一天我要把你扔到妓院，让最恶心的流浪汉都能随便操你！”

“好啊？我倒是迫不及待的想知道，是不是连最恶心的流浪汉都能比你操得我更爽。”他毫不畏惧的看着终极人，眼里带着癫狂的笑意。

终极人不是没那么干过，砸穿房顶把夜枭扔进一片灯红酒绿的红灯区。发情期中的Omega看起来虚弱的无力反抗，苍白漂亮的肉体暴露在一群Alpha的视线当中。他只穿着一条丁字裤，还没能完全遮住他半勃的性器。

“现在这婊子你们可以随便使用。”终极人半眯着眼睛，一脸鄙视的看着那群为了争夺一个劣质Omega而大打出手的Alpha们。小托马斯可是他们连在想象中都不敢触碰的极品。

现在他们被小托马斯的信息素吸引了全部的注意力，一双双发绿的眼睛紧盯着他，Alpha们饥渴的咽下口水。深陷狼窝的人没有表现出丝毫慌乱，他瞥了一眼终极人，确定他在看着，然后一副仁爱的模样冲男人们张开手臂:“你们好啊先生们，我的主人把我留下来侍奉你们，有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

确定终极人已经飞远，蠢蠢欲动的人群才冲他扑去。他在空中听到小托马斯的尖叫，嘶嘶的抽气声里夹杂着断断续续的笑。听起来还有些愉悦？终极人心里顶不是滋味，夜枭怕不是已经让那群下贱的人类舔遍了身体。果然是人尽可夫的婊子。

但那声音随后就变成了哭泣声——类似哭泣声，管它是真的假的，反正是小托马斯的:“你他妈要是……要是再不回来我就要被他们撕碎了！”

他握了握拳头，最后还是用比离开时快上几倍的速度返回。那时候，小托马斯正踩在人肉地毯上，肩头溅上的血染红了半侧胸膛。嗜血的瞳孔被房间里低劣艳俗的灯光映照得闪闪发亮，小托马斯抬起头冲终极人扬起一个轻挑的笑。“这就是你们Alpha？一个个都膀大腰圆的却不如隔壁驼背的老太太中用。”

终极人因他的不敬怒吼，双手在墙上按出一个个掌印，在那一片乌烟瘴气中操得小托马斯双腿发软，下身流出的水像是能汇成一条河。他喜欢强壮的Omega，那种发起疯来甚至能干掉一群发狂Alpha的危险Omega——小托马斯·韦恩，于血腥中重生的伪天使。

“你他妈就是个疯子！”终极人嗅着他身上的血腥，阴茎在湿滑的屁股里长驱直入。那么多人类的血都没能冲淡他发情期时的骚味儿，他闻到的唯一一丝属于小托马斯的血还是从他下体传来的。因为他操的太狠，子宫周围被磨出了血丝。

小托马斯断断续续的抽着气，爽快的呻吟大叫，弯曲着的手指用力抓破了墙纸。他向两边叉开双腿，圆翘的屁股被抛上抛下，每次都狠狠坐到粗长的阴茎上。听到终极人骂他疯婊子，他畅快的大笑，高潮时也不忘反唇相讥。“你——哈啊——啊啊蠢货！操！！！用力！！我要唔——！！！”

失去终极人的支撑，小托马斯摔坐在地上。新鲜的体液和精液顺着合不拢的穴口汩汩流出，剧烈的高潮还令他眼前阵阵花白。“…你好的就是这口。”他眨眨潮湿的眼睛说。

小托马斯从不掩盖自己的信息素，包括现在，被终极人操过之后，只简单裹了张薄毯就迈进公交。

他自然吸引了所有人的目光。就像他本人做出邀请一般，发情期时的信息素毫不收敛的在小小的公车里发散给四周的人们。Beta们和零星几个Omega避之不及，这股糜烂的情欲气息令他们坐立难安。受到影响最大的还属Alpha，呼吸加重、本能的欲望蠢蠢欲动，其中一些一直在向他投去饥饿的目光:黏腻的白浊挂在那双长腿上，在他走动时有新的一波从腿间滑出。哦——他被射了那么多。他们嗅得出这是个美味的Omega，但遗憾的是他有一个被标记了的屁股。标记他的Alpha绝对强大，残留的信息素警告着他的竞争者们——这是一个你们碰不起的Omega.

小托马斯冲着车尾角落一个线条冷硬的男人笑了起来。那男人一直以来表现得无动于衷，好像他穿着整洁又讲究的西装就比这里的其他人高上几等一样。说到底不过又是个楚楚衣冠的禽兽，他能证明这点。

浓长的睫毛眨了眨，漂亮的蓝眸天真的看着男人。男人感受到他的目光，又忍不住偷偷瞥了他两眼，直到他看到探出的粉嫩舌尖舔舔那双形状漂亮的嘴唇，Omega冲他做出口型:“Come and Fuck Me.”

小托马斯离开被他弄脏的座椅，晃下车后直走进一条深巷。这次他回过头，笑意里带着轻蔑和嘲讽。尾随至此的男人迫不及待的扑上来，在他暴露在外的后颈上又亲又舔糊的满是口水，就像一条恶心的狗。小托马斯厌恶的皱起眉。

薄毯被小托马斯扔了下去，男人似乎被Omega的好身材惊到了，盯着浑圆挺翘的屁股急的半天也扯不开裤带。小托马斯任由男人粗鲁的把他推到墙上，被一根失控的老二碾住臀瓣磨来蹭去。

“Beta，在你做到最后一步之前，我应该向你坦白。”他笑的又毒又辣，有着致命的危险魅力。“我不喜欢戴着套的，而且我有HIV.”

“哦……哦、哦、哦……”男人呻吟起来，双手在比他本人还要高上一截的身躯上依依不舍的游走，线条分明的肉体令他爱不释手。“但那不一定会传染不是吗？你是如此美丽得让人无法拒绝，你选择了我……为什么是我？我会给你想要的，如果你想要……”男人语无伦次的抱着他，“是的我愿意，只要你说。我愿意用尽所有去满足你，只要让我插你美好的屁股吻你花瓣一样的嘴。”

“冒着失去生命的风险？”他轻挑的问。

“是的、是的、我——”

两道红光，皮肉烧焦的味道从小托马斯身后传来。墙壁上被热视线烧穿的部位离他的脸不足两公分。小托马斯不紧不慢的转过身。

“想死就满足你。”终极人跨过那一滩烂肉，向前扯住小托马斯的胳膊。“该死的荡妇，我才那么一会儿没看着你就钓男人？！”

“这时候你倒变得乐于助人了。”游戏正值高潮却被打断，小托马斯的语气里也有些许不快。“怎么，想再来一发？不过在这之后我肯定没力气走路，你可就不得不捎我一程了。”

他们在妓院干过之后，终极人是故意把他一个人丢在外面的，目的是羞辱他、让他在众人的视线中难堪得抬不起头。也许那时候他就会在这张玩世不恭的漂亮脸蛋上看到几分悔过或是示弱的表情？可他早该知道这男人根本就不懂羞耻为何物，这只能让他变得更加兴奋，向别人张开那双漂亮的长腿展示他湿漉漉的欠干小穴。事情发展到现在，他确实急切的想要操烂这个该死的狂妄的骚货，就按照他设想的那样干到他走不了路，今后几天都只能趴在床上晾他被操肿的屁股。而且不知为何，他发现自己并没有那么生气，想到这个性感的尤物用那些卑劣下作的手段玩弄了一众生物，不可一世的高傲表情就像他妈的婊子女王，可到最后还不是只能在自己身下哭叫着辗转承欢。

“好啊，我带你回去，不过这次我们在天上做，掉下去你就死。”

小托马斯故作某样的敲了敲下巴，那双轻浮、完全不在意世事的眼睛只有在算计终极人时才带上那么一丝几不可查的认真。他一副跃跃欲试的模样笑的淫荡，双腿挂上终极人的腰。“我敢打赌，我肯定能泄得更多。”


End file.
